


Of Pride That Stands

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Competition, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fights, Friendship, Hospitals, Illnesses, Lies, Major Character Injury, Makoto needs a hug, Mental Breakdown, Sousuke is terrifying, Sports, Swimming Pools, rin cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone is a little shit and gets others hurt.Or....Rin was positive his heart stopped beating when he heard sirens out front.





	Of Pride That Stands

**Author's Note:**

> Things are going to start picking up in terms of plot.  
> That being said, it's going to get a lot darker.  
> ALSO, this chapter was different. I'm reuploading chapter 1 because the story line has changed a tad bit!

“Haru? Are you home?” Makoto knocked once more to no avail. 

“I know you're in there Haru. I'm coming in!” he slid the door open and closed it behind him quietly, making sure to set his shoes neatly to the side before making his way to the second floor to Haru’s room. 

He was positive his friend should have already made it home based on the time that Sousuke texted him Haru had left. They'd both been to and from Samezuka before. It shouldn't have taken too long. 

He knocked softly on Haru’s door before opening it slightly to peek inside. 

His eyes narrowed in concern at the empty room. 

He closed the door and padded his way softly down the hall to the bathroom and knocked softly once more. 

The lights showed through the semi transparent glass panels on the door.  _ He's definitely here… _

“Haru, I'm coming in.” he stated before sliding the door open. 

He froze for a moment, taking in the entirety of the situation at hand. Empty bathtub, cold air, and one Nanase Haruka curled up on the cold tile floor not far from the toilet. Eyes closed and shivering under his sweatpants and long sleeve t shirt. 

And then everything clicked in place and he jumped into action, his big brother side coming alive. 

He hurried to the unconscious freestyler, pulling him up and off of the floor.

The worryingly clammy skin and hot temperature didn't escape his notice as he raced back out the hall towards Haru’s bedroom. It took him an extra moment to slide open the door with Haru limp in his arms but once he did manage to get the damn thing open he practically shoved himself inside, hastily pulling the blanket off with a few free fingers before laying the freestyler gently down and tucking him in. 

He placed a cool hand on Haru’s forehead, frowning as he felt the too warm temperature. He could even feel the cold sweat that was slowly but surely drenching the shirt. 

How long had he been unconscious? How did he even manage to make it back to Iwatobi alone?” 

The thought just multiplied as they flew around Makoto’s mind. 

He took his phone out and dialed Rin.

“Makoto? What's up?” came Rin’s casual reply. 

“Rin, we've got a problem.” he answered, shaking Haru gently. 

He received a feverish mumble in reply. 

“What's wrong?” the change in tone did nothing to quell Makoto’s worry

“I decided to stop by Haru’s so we could go to Samezuka together, but he wasn't answering his phone” Makoto rushed. 

“Okay?” 

“I found him unconscious on the bathroom floor. He's got a temperature and he won't wake up.” 

There was silence on the other end before Makoto heard the jingle of keys in the background. 

“We'll be there ASAP. I'll put a regular in charge until someone can come. Don't panic Makoto. Everything is gonna be fine. We're on our way.” And with that the line went dead.

* * *

 

It hasn't even been twenty minutes since the end of the call before the house door slammed open and the sound of footsteps muddled with the crinkling of plastic bags. 

“Makoto?” 

“I'm in the room.” 

He heard the foot falls up the stairs and towards the room, and after a few moments he turned to find Rin carrying a plastic pharmacy bag and Sousuke looming behind. 

“Is he okay?” 

“He's cold sweating and he's super hot to the touch.” Makoto said as he wringed the washcloth out again before folding and placing it on Haru’s forehead.

“This can't just be because of yesterday could It? I mean, they both looked pretty fine this morning. He even had breakfast with us…” 

“I don't think it is. If it's a fever it would have been incubating for a few days…” 

“It could be dehydration…” Rin stated, taking pills out of the bag along with a bright blue Powerade.

The pharmacist said this should help within a day or two and if not he's gotta go to the hospital.” he opened the Powerade before handing the medicine over to Makoto before moving towards Haru.

He shook him light. 

“Oi, you need to wake up for a moment.” 

There was no reply. 

He shook a bit harder. 

“You just have to take your pills, nothing else. And then you can go back to bed.” 

He got a mumbled response this time. 

He sighed before going in and bodily brought Haru to a sitting position. 

This got the desired reaction as Haru opened his eyes blearily.  He blinked several times before slumping onto Rin’s arms. 

Rin  in turn nudged the bottle Haru’s lips, pushing him to take a sip as he tilted the bottle back. 

Once he had succeeded, he put the bottle down and motioned for the pills before popping them unceremoniously into Haru’s mouth before tilting him back and covering the boy's mouth and nose until he saw Haru swallow.

And within a few moments, he felt Haru jerk suddenly, going still in his arms before bodily shoving him aside and sprinting to the bathroom. 

None of them missed the sound of retching and the flush of the toilet. They very nearly missed however, the small thud that came a few moments later as Haru passed back out onto the cold floor. 

Sousuke got to him first, grabbing him off the floor and placing him back on his bed. 

“So what do we do now?” Sousuke posed the question. 

“He can't go to practice, but we can't skip either. You've got PT, and Makoto, you need to be with your team.” Rin answered.

“But we can't leave him alone in this condition.” Makoto replied. 

“You all should get going. You'll miss practice altogether if you stay like this.” said a new voice leaning against the door frame. 

He was wearing joggers with a long sleeve with a duffle in one hand and phone in the other. 

All three whipped around in surprise at the sudden intrusion. 

Yukimura kun? What are you doing here?” Makoto eyed the boy in surprise. 

Yukimura in turn held up his phone. 

“He called me around lunch. Told me he needed me to stop by ASAP so I ditched class and came right over as soon as I could.” 

“What about your team?” 

“Sanada can handle them. Besides, Haru  _ never  _ asks for help, so I figured him calling must have been for something important. Good thing I actually showed up too.” he put his duffle down gently next to the door before making his way to the bed. 

“I got it covered, so you all can get to wherever you need to go.” he said with a small smile. 

Rin shared a look with Makoto before his eyes came back to Haru’s unconscious form. 

“Don't worry! I'll even send hourly reports. He'll be fine.” 

There was a moment of tense silence before Rin nodded.

“If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call.” Makoto said with a thankful nod. 

Sousuke glanced over one last time before making his way out the door, followed by Rin and Makoto who paused at the doorway. 

“I'll be back around dinner time. Do you have any preferences?” 

Yukimura shook his head. 

“I'll order some pizza. Don't worry about bringing anything Tachibana kun.” he said with a smile. 

And with a last nod Makoto made his way out of the house and into Sousuke’s car without a second glance. 

It was going to be a  _ long  _ practice. He could feel it…

* * *

 

”Haru, you really messed up this time.” Seiichi brought the cold washcloth back to Haru’s forehead. 

“What have you done…..”

 


End file.
